¡SOLO UN POQUITO!
by NightwatcherTheCool
Summary: Hiashi hablò con Tsunade y esta le dijo que hacer, ¿què pretende Neji?
1. Chapter 1

¡SOLO UN POQUITO!

Capìtulo uno. Si así de simple fuera la vida...

La chica de ojos blancos se acercó a su novio. Tocaba constantemente sus dedos y respiraba de manera entrecortada. Lo que sea que fuera a decirle, era importante.

-Naruto¿recuerdas cuando Ino-san y Sasuke-san se casaron?

-Claro Hinata, nunca olvidaré esa noche.

La chica se puso aún mas roja.

-¿Y recuerdas que tomamos mucho alcohol y gritaste que yo te parecia sexy?

-Si, fue algo penoso, peor lo recuerdo.

La chica comenzó a quitarse la chamarra que cubría su cuerpo y dejó un misterioso objeto con una cajita abierta al lado.

-¿Y que despues de eso nos fuimos a una habitación y... bueno... nosotros... hicimos... "eso"?

-Claro que lo recuerdo Hinata, pero eso fue hace como tres meses¿por qué?

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto y la puso sobre su estómago, en particular, en una parte que sobresalía por la zona del estómago.

-Creo que estoy embarazada...

Naruto no dijo nada, solamente se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, supo que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. tenía que hablr con el Hyuuga lider y pedirle en matrimonio a su hija, pero ¿como?

Si Hiashi fuera un papá normal, quizá los escucharía, pero seguia siendo Hiashi, no dejaria que su hija anduviera con el, mejor dicho, no tenía idea que Hinata estaba conn Naruto, y que ahora estaba embarazada.

-No importa darle vueltas al asunto, pero mejor dícelo.

-Pero Naruto, se va a molestar mucho.

-¿Prefieres decirselo cuando tu pancita esté completamente redonda?

La chica comenzo a sollozar, debido a la rudeza de las palabras de su novio y a que en esos días estaba muy sensible.

-Oh, no llores, te acompañaré¿esta bien? -Naruto se fijò en los misteriosos objetos- ¿Què es eso?

-La prueba de embarazo.

De frente a la casa de Hinata, Naruto estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, considerò pedirle algùn consejo a Kyuubi, pero el zorro le saliò con una babosada.

-¿Dejaste embarazada a una chica¡ESO ES UN MILAGRO! Estaba a punto de creerle a Shukaku que eras gay como el otro chico...

Suficiente conversaciòn con Kyuubi. Naruto agarro la mano de Hinata y decidido a morir (aunque no quisiera) entrò.

Hiashi estaba meditando en el jardìn mientras Neji trataba de darle un nuevo toque a sus tècnicas, cuando Hinata hablo a su padre.

-Otou¿Podemos hablar contigo... en privado?

Neji y Hiashi se les quedaron viendo y notaron que los chicos estaban tomados de las manos.

-Vale màs que sea importante.

-De hecho, es importante, señor -Naruto comenzò a temblar notoriamente. èl nunca le decia señor a Hiashi, y el que lo haya dicho solo provoco que el Hyuuga hiciera una seña y Neji se pusiera en el camino hacia la salida.

-¿De què se trata?

Hinata estaba tambièn muerta de los nervios, pero como el problema no solo era de ella, sino de Naruto, penso que lo mejor era que el chico lo explicara, justo antes de caer desmayada.

-¿Hinata? -Hiashi temio lo peor y, una vez acomodando a su hija fuera del camino, agarrò a Naruto por el cuello de la chamarra y lo alzò al aire- ¿Què le hiciste a mi hija?

-B-bueno, Hinata y yo... esto... y... bueno. Su hija està embarazada.

Hiashi dejò caer a Naruto al suelo y Neji abriò los ojos lo mas que pudo.

-¿QUÈ HAS DICHO? -El grito de Hiashi despertò a Hinata, y esta, notando lo enfadado que estaba su papà, se interpuso- Hinata¿Què has hecho? -Hiashi comenzo a sarandearla- Dime que es una broma.

-N-no papà, estoy embarazada -y al ver que Hiashi se ponia mas rojo, agegò- P-pero solo un poquito.

-¿¡SOLO UN POQUITO!? -Hiashi quiso hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas, golpear, torturar, castrar y matar a Naruto, pero lo mas importante ahora era su hija, su adorada hija, embarazada...-¿Por què Hinata?

-Bueno, era la prjmera vez que iba a una boda, y bueno, nos tomamos como cuatro botellas de licor y...

-Hinata-sama, solo està empeorando las cosas- interrumpio Neji cuando vio que los ojos de su tio reflejaban fuego.

-¡MALDITO VIOLADOR! -Hiahsi se avalanzò sobre Naruto y comenzo a ahorcarlo- ¡PERO DE ESTA NO TE SALVA NADIE!

Wolas, mi primer fic de Naruto. Opiniones y sugerencias por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

¡SOLO UN POQUITO!

Capìtulo dos. Las reglas del juego.

Si Hiashi no matò a Naruto, fue por la intervenciòn de Tsunade.

-Mire vieja -le dijo completamente loco Hiasih- ¡ESTE MALDITO VIOLO A MI INOCENTE HIJA!

En su vida la doctora habia visto tanta estupidez reunida en una sola persona.

-Hiashi, tranquilo, no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. -La mujer se levanoi y se le paro enfrente- Va a tener un bebe, o sea que seras abuelo, deberias sentirte bien por ella.,

-¡Pero!

-¿NADA! Ahora vuelve a tu casa y habla con tu hija de ciertas cosas que necesita saber. Por mi parte, no creo que haya oposicipon para el matrimonio.

Hiashi se trago su orgullo y recibio a su futuro yreno.

-Asi que estaras con Hinata

-Si señor, la voy a hacer muy feliz.

-¡Claro, maldito violador! -Hiashi volvio a sadandear a Naruto pr el cuelo- Mira ,mra, no te he perdnado. ¡Te matare por lo que le hiciste a mi hija!

Neji observo de lejos la esena. Si iba a actuar para ganarse un mejor pueston en la familia, era le momento.

-Hiashi.sama, no gaste inutilmente sus fuerzas cno Naruto -Neji logro que lo soltara- Permitame a mi hacerme cargo.

-Bueno, pero no lo queioer cerca de mi hija. -Hiashi se puso a llorar como una nenita- ¡Mi hija, mi hija!

Naruto queria ageradecerle a Neji, pero cambio de opebnsar al ver que este preparaba su kaiten.

-¡Esto lohago por la familia! -Grito Neji y comenzo a perseguir a Naruto.

En el cuarto de Hinata, esta se habia acabado un paquete de servilletas y abria el otro cuando entro su papa.

-Tenemos que hablar muchas cosas.

-Papà, este... yo... es que yo... es que yo...

-Mira, es normal que hayas sentido curiosidad opr esas cosas, pero ¿por que nuca cnofistaste en mi?

Hinata se le quedo viendo a su papà.

-Bueno. ¿Cuanto... cuanto tiempo tienes?

-Son las 3:15pm

-¡No! Quise decir que cuanto tienmpo llevas "asi".

Hinata comenzò a divagar y se puso a contar las servilletas tiradas en el piso.

-¡No, niña, no¿Cuanto tiempo tienes embarazada?

-Ah, eso. Tres meses.

Lo dijo como si fuera un tema de conversacion en la mesa a la hora de la comida. Sin verguenza, pena o pesar. Inclusive estaba sonriendo.

-¡¿Y A ESOS TRES MESES LES LLAMAS POQUITO!? -Grito Hiashi recordando el capitulo anterior- ¿¡TRES MESES TE PARECEN POQUITO¡VOY A ACABAR CON ESE MALDITO QUE TE EMBARAZÒ!

Y acompaño a Neji en su intento de asesinar a Naruto, aunque Neji lo hacia por otras razones.

Y bien¿sobrevivirà Naruto la odisea para casarse con Hinata, que Neji y Hiashi no lo maten y demostrar que puede encajar en la familia Hyuga?


End file.
